The Fight for the Truth
by PRGedney
Summary: This is a dream I had. Basically, me and my friends fight Revan. Simple, easy to remember.


Revan stood on the bridge of her ship. She was waiting for them: The wound in the Force and his friends. Thanks to him and his ability, they had gained Force abilities from his Force bonding. He wanted answers.

She knew he did. They would come very soon.

And she'd be ready.

* * *

"What the HELL is that?!" roared Jose as he launched a Stupefy at a teretenek, also known as a Jedi eater. Holly threw spell after spell at it, but it wouldn't go down.

Cynthia was finishing off another Dark Jedi when Patrick was in front of the beast; his eyes blazing purple, he consumed the creature's life energies and it fell to the ground, dead.

He turned to look at his friends, those that had fought with him for so long. Holly, Jose, Cynthia, Bekka and Stevie were staring at him with wide eyes. No matter how many times he did it, they would never get used to it.

He turned and reached out with the Force. "Revan's through that door," he said, feeling her immense power. "The bridge."

"How did I know that she'd be on the bridge?" asked Cynthia, rolling her eyes.

"It's the most likely place for a villain to be on a starship," answered Jose. "Duh."

"C'mon," called Patrick, throwing his trusty wand onto the ground and breaking it with a stomp. Pulling out his black-bladed lightsaber, Holly asked in a shocked voice, "Your wand… You need that, Patrick! Why did you break it?!"

Patrick turned around and everyone saw his eyes had transformed into neon purple eyes. "I am no longer a wizard," he explained, igniting his lightsaber. "I throw that title away.

"I am," he finished, throwing his hood onto his head, "now and forever, a Gray Jedi Master."

He ran in and they followed.

* * *

As Patrick and his entourage ran onto the bridge, Revan was standing there, waiting for them. Her lightsaber hilts in her hands, she said, "Greetings, Patrick Gedney, Holly Corso, Cynthia Molina, Bekka Ruth, Jose Feliciano and Stephen Hall. I've been expecting you."

"Then you know why I'm here," growled Patrick, swinging his lightsaber around. "Why am I so powerful? Why have I gotten stronger with every death and kill I've made? And how come my friends here have gained power alongside me?"

"Excellent questions. Allow me to explain." She started walking towards them as she spoke. "You were exposed to massive death and destruction before you were born. Your real mother was a wound in the Force. You inherited that trait, but it grew stronger with you. With every fight you won, every person you hurt or killed, every death you caused, you only grew more powerful. It is all because of the fact that, like your mother, the Exile, before you, you are a wound in the Force. You consume and kill and grow stronger because of this. Your ability to forge bonds with people only makes more people flock to you. With your closest friends, the ones I see before me," she continued, motioning to Holly, Cynthia, Bekka, Jose and Stevie, "Your bonds are so close with them that they have gained the ability to use and command the Force because you gave it to them. Just as you feed off them, they feed off you.

"The fact that your hunger will consume every living thing is something that has concerned me for some time," she added. "But the fact that you have gained such a command over this hunger has made me more confident in your abilities. You are truly a Gray Jedi Master, Patrick. And that is why," she finished, activating her lightsabers, "you must die."

"Bring it on, woman," snarled Patrick as he and his friends prepared for battle. Revan threw her hand up in the air and suddenly a bright light filled the room.

When Patrick regained his sight, he saw his friends on the ground, paralyzed, unable to move. He turned to Revan with blazing eyes, who said, "We fight one on one, Patrick. This is how our battle was predicted and thus it shall be."

"DIE!" roared Patrick, running at Revan with full force. Revan launched a barrage of Sith Lightning at him, only to have Patrick absorb it and grow even stronger.

As their lightsabers clashed, they began to fight. Patrick and Revan were evenly matched, blocking, parrying and dodging blows. Locking sabers again and again, it was like the battle would never end.

Suddenly, Patrick gained the upper hand. He beat back Revan and finally pinned her against the glass of the bridge. Lightsaber pointed at her throat, he snarled, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now, Revan."

"Simple," replied Revan, who suddenly turned into a bright light and disappeared. "_I was never here,_" she added in his mind.

Patrick fell onto the ground and roared in fury. Holly, who had suddenly been able to move again along with everyone else, ran to him and cooed, "You fought awesomely, Patrick. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Patrick looked at her and replied, "At least I got the answers I wanted. That's all that I needed." He got up, brushed himself off and walked to his group. Slapping Jose on the back, he groaned and said, "Let's get the hell outta here."

They ran back to their ship and took off.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

EVER

PRG


End file.
